ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
G-Phoria
G-Phoria is a former annual video game awards show started in 2003 and ended in 2009, produced by and for the defunct G4 network. Formerly the event was formatted like a regular awards ceremony taped in front of an audience, featuring celebrities such as Hal Sparks, Carmen Electra, Wilmer Valderrama and Anna Nicole Smith, and musical performances, along with a red carpet preview show, and some game premieres. In 2006, the control of the show was given over to X-Play, which made it a pure viewer's choice show hosted by Adam Sessler and Morgan Webb. After 2009 G-Phoria's honors were effectively blended into the traditional "year in review" show aired by X-Play in mid-December of each year until the show's end in 2012. Winners of G-Phoria 2003 G4 CROWNS "GLOW AWARD" WINNERS AT G-PHORIA CELEBRATION PRESENTED BY EB GAMES AND JEEP G4 - Press Thu. Jul. 31, 2003 *Best Adaptation: The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers *Best Brawl: Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance *Best Cinematic: Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos *Best Graphics: Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell *Best Handheld/Mobile game: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Four Swords *Best Live Action/Voice Male Performance: Ray Liotta, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Best Live Action/Voice Female Performance: Jenna Jameson, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Best Online Game: Battlefield 1942 *Best Revival: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Best Rookie: Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell *Best Soundtrack: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Best Sports Game: Madden NFL 2003 *Best Story: Kingdom Hearts *Best Villain: Ganon, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Best Weapon: Light Saber, Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast *Character You'd Most Like To Be: Dante, Devil May Cry 2 *Coolest Cheat/Easter Egg: Unlock original game, Panzer Dragoon Orta *EB Gamers Choice Award: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Game of the Year: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Guiltiest Pleasure: Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball *Hottest Character: Tina Armstrong, Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball *Most Annoying Character: Zill, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Most Innovative Game: Animal Crossing *Most Underrated Game: Super Mario Sunshine 2004 G-Phoria Winners: Full List IGN.com by David Adams August 9, 2004 *Alt Sports Award Powered by Mountain Dew: Tony Hawk's Underground *Best Adaptation: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Best Cinematic: Final Fantasy X-2 *Best Easter Egg: Snoop Dogg Cheat, True Crime: Streets of LA *Best Graphics: Ninja Gaiden *Best Handheld Game: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance *Best Innovation: Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow, multi-player mode *Best Mobile Phone Game: Bejeweled multiplayer *Best Multiplayer Game: Unreal Tournament 2004 *Best New Franchise: Call of Duty *Best Racing Game: Need for Speed Underground *Best RPG: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Best Sound Design: The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King *Best Soundtrack: Tony Hawk's Underground *Best Traditional Sports Game: Madden NFL 2004 *Best Voice Female Performance: Jada Pinkett Smith, Enter the Matrix *Best Voice Male Performance: Pierce Brosnan, James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing *Favorite Character: Ryu Hayabusa, Ninja Gaiden *Game of the Year: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Hottest Character: Rikku, Final Fantasy X-2 *EB Gamers Choice: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2005 Wrap-Up: G4's G-Phoria Video Game Awards Gamasutra.com Brandon Sheffield July 28, 2005*Alt Sports Award Fueled by Mountain Dew: NBA Street V3'' *Best Adaptation: LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *Best Action Game: God of War *Best Boss: Scarab Battle, Halo 2 *Best Cinematic: God of War *Best Graphics: Half-Life 2 *Best Handheld Game: The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap *Best Innovation: Katamari Damacy *Best Licensed Soundtrack: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Best Multiplayer Game: Halo 2 *Best Original Game: God of War *Best Original Soundtrack: Halo 2 *Best Racing Game: Burnout 3: Takedown *Best RPG: Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *Best Shooter: Halo 2 *Best Sound Design: Halo 2 *Best Traditional Sports Game: Madden NFL 2005 *Best Voice Female Performance: Merle Dandridge, Half-Life 2 *Best Voice Male Performance: David Cross, Halo 2 *EB Gamers Choice Award: World of Warcraft *Favorite Character: Kratos, God of War *Game of the Year: Halo 2 *Legend Award Presented by Jeep: Ralph H. Baer 2006 G-Phoria Winners Announced TheFeed August 9, 2006 - By Stephen Johnson *Best Action Game: Shadow of the Colossus *Best Voice Acting: Kingdom Hearts II *Best Shooter: Call of Duty 2 *Best Alt Sports Game: Mario Superstar Baseball *Best Handheld Game: Mario Kart DS *Best Original Game: Guitar Hero *Best Soundtrack: Shadow Of The Colossus *Best Strategy: Star Wars: Empire at War *Best RPG: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *Best Multiplayer: Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter *Best Looking Game:'' The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' *Best Traditional Sports Game: Fight Night Round 3 *Game of the Year: Shadow Of The Colossus 2007 G-Phoria Results are IN! TheFeed August 8, 2007 - By Stephen Johnson *Best System: Xbox 360 *Best New Character: Marcus Fenix, Gears of War *Best Hottest Babe: Kasumi, Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 *Best Strategy: Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars *Best Sports: Wii Sports *Best Action: Gears of War *Best RPG: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Best Most Original: Dead Rising *Best Multiplayer: Gears of War *Best Downloadable Content: The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles *Best Handheld: Pokémon Diamond and Pearl *Best Voiceover: The Mighty Rasta as Augustus Cole, Gears of War *Best Graphics: Gears of War *Best Soundtrack: Guitar Hero 2 *Best Deserves Uwe Boll Movie: Red Steel *Best Stride Longest Lasting Game: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Game of the Year: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 2008 G-Phoria Winners Announced! TheFeed August 7, 2008 - By Yodapollo *Game of the Year: Halo 3 *Favorite System: Xbox 360 *Best Graphics: Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots *Best New Character: Niko Bellic, Grand Theft Auto IV *Best Party Game: Rock Band *Best Strategy Game: Sid Meier's Civilization Revolution *Best Sports Game: skate. *Best Action Game: Grand Theft Auto IV *Best Shooter: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Best Racing Game: Mario Kart Wii *Best RPG Game: Mass Effect *Most Original: Portal *Best Online Player Game: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Best Downloadable Content: Rock Band *Best Handheld Game: God of War: Chains of Olympus *Best Voice Acting: Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots *Best Soundtrack: Rock Band *Game Most Deserving of an Uwe Boll Movie: Turok *Longest Lasting Game Presented By Stride: Grand Theft Auto IV 2009 G-Phoria 2009 *Best Action Game: Infamous *Best Downloadable Content: Fallout 3: Broken Steel *Best Downloadable Game: Castle Crashers *Best Graphics: Killzone 2 *Best Handheld Game: Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Best New Character: Sackboy, LittleBigPlanet *Best Online Multiplayer: Left 4 Dead *Best Party Game: Rock Band 2 *Best Racing Game: Burnout Paradise: Big Surf Island *Best Role-Playing Game: Fallout 3 *Best Shooter: Gears of War 2 *Best Soundtrack: Fallout 3 *Best Sports Game: Fight Night Round 4 *Best Strategy Game: Halo Wars *Best Voice Acting: Fallout 3 *Deserves an Uwe Boll Movie: Legendary *Favorite System: Xbox 360 *Game of the Year: Fallout 3 *Most Original Game: LittleBigPlanet *Longest Lasting Game: Fallout 3 References Category:G4 television series Category:Video game awards Category:X-Play